Is it Love or Summer Love?
by caralineFTW
Summary: Check it out! What will happen when Claire and Kristen are stuck with the guys for the summer while Massie,Alicia, and Dylan are meeting hott guys and having a blast?
1. Summary

Summary: Massie, Alicia, and Dylan are all going on vacation this summer. Everyone except Claire and Kristen. They start getting real close but, what will happen with them and the boys? Who will get together with who? What will Claire do when she sees Cam with a new girl? Will they get to together or will Claire start falling for Josh's cousin who is visiting Josh, or even Josh?! And what will Kristen do when she finds Kemp falling for her? Find out in….

**Is It Love Or Just Summer Love?**

**Review please!! Need to know if I should continue or not! I just thought of it so don't know if it will be good or not but probably will! Review Review Review!!**

**3.::CA::.3**


	2. Paradise Smoothie Ladies!

Block Estate

Guest House

2:20 pm

June 5

Claire Lyons was sitting on her bed thinking about how boring her life was. She just found out yesterday that Massie, Alicia and Dylan are all going on some sort of fah-bulous vacation. Massie is going to Hawaii, Alicia is going to Spain and Dylan is going to the Bahamas. Kristen and Claire are stuck in stupid Westchester! Kristen said she can't go anywhere because one: she still needs to finish the scholarship essay or something and two: she's too poor. Claire can't go anywhere because her parents say since they just moved here a few months ago, they should check out the town and stuff. _Hopefully Kristen and I will become better friends._ Claire thought to herself.

Claire and Kristen got along and all but, they weren't that good of friends. Pretty much like the rest of the PC except Massie. All of a sudden, Claire's cell started ringing.

_Cl- eh Cl-eh_

_Cl- __eh Cl__- eh_

She quickly got up from her bed and grabbed her phone from her desk where her computer was. "Hello?" Claire said lying back down on her bed.

"Hey Kuh-laire! It's Massie. Look I know your upset about being alone and all. But, you and Kristen should try and get along more." Massie said. She sounded like she was packing the way she was talking so fast.

"Yeah I know…" Claire really wanted to get to know Kristen more but she wasn't sure if Kristen even _likes her that much._

"Maybe you two should hang out tonight since me, Leesh, and Dyl are leaving in… 20 minutes."

"You guys are riding together?" Claire asked.

"Well, only to the airport. Hopefully this trip will help me relax and get my mind off Derrington." Massie really needed relaxation. All she really talked about now is how she hated Derrington and how our social lives are ruined and blah blah blah…

"Look I got to go, I'll call when I get to Hawaii. Bye!" Massie said.

"Later…" Claire figured she was going to have to call Kristen sooner or later so she guess she'll do it now. Before she could even dial it her mom called her.

"Claire! Will you come down here please?" Claire's mom, Judi, called.

"Coming!" Claire ran down stairs. Her parents were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and chatting.

"Claire, your mother and I think that since your friends are going on vacation, you could get a summer job." Claire's dad said.

"But Kristen isn't going anywhere!" Claire really didn't want a job. What if the boys or some of the LBRs saw her? What would they do? Would they laugh, make fun, or call her an LBR?

"Well, Kristen's mother called us and said Kristen is also getting a job at that adorable smoothie store, Smoothie Paradise." Judi said.

"Fine…" She didn't think it would be that bad since Kristen will be with her right? "I'll be in my room."

"Ok dear." Judi said.

Claire slowly made her way up to her room. Out of all the places she could work why Smoothie Paradise? People barely even go in there. But, at least it's better then McDonald's or Burger King.

As she made it in her room. Claire decided she should call Kristen now. So she did.

"Hello?" Claire heard Kristen say on the other line.

"Hey Kristen, it's me, Claire."

"Oh hey! Did you hear about Smoothie Paradise?" Kristen ah-bviously didn't seem too flattered about the idea.

"Yeah it totally sucks…"

"I know! I can't believe our parents! Their even making us start tomorrow!"

"Great and on a Saturday…" Claire was relieved on how easy Kristen was to talk to. She wasn't like the others, always worrying about themselves. She actually cares about other people like Claire does.

"Yeah… hey, want to hang out tonight? We can go to Slice of Heaven?" Kristen suggested. _Yes! She doesn't hate me! _Claire thought.

"Sure! I was gonna ask the same thing. Meet me at my house around 7, K?"

"K, see you then, Later!" Kristen replied cheerfully.

"Bye!" Claire couldn't wait to meet Kristen. This is actually the first time they ever talked.

She walked into her closet to pick out an outfit. She settled with a Ralph Lauren polo, (Alicia gave her for her birthday) Lucky jeans, and polka dotted keds with a Coach bag. She sat her outfit on her desk chair and decided to take a short nap. She slowly drifted off into sleep thinking about how much fun her and Kristen will have at Slice of Heaven.

**Ok so there is the first chapter! ****It's**** not that good ****or long ****because well, it's the first chapter! The next will have the boys and some drama! Review! Need 10 reviews!!**

**3.::CA::.3**


	3. Boys Make Even The Nicest Girl Mean

Block Estate

Guest House

6:30

June 5

Claire finally woke up from her long nap. She looked at the time and knew she had only 30 minutes to get ready. She quickly jumped out of her bed and quickly ran into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. After ten minutes of brushing and concentration, all she now had to do was throw on her clothes and off she would be.

Claire quickly got her clothes on and admired herself in the mirror. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and it curled at the ends. She didn't do too much in the make-up department but, it still worked for her.

"Mom, I'm going to hang out with Kristen. Be back around 9." Claire called to her mom as she ran down the stairs and out the door. "Have fun sweetie." She heard her mom say before she closed the door behind her. She then whipped out her cell and then dialed Kristen's number.

"Hey Kris I'll meet at Slice of Heaven, k?" Claire said as she was getting on her bike.

That's fine. I'll be there in ten minutes." Kristen replied. "Ok see ya then!" Claire then hung up and rode off. But the last thing Claire thought would happen that night, happened.

Slice of Heaven

Entrance

7:05

June 5

As Claire walked in she saw Kristen waiting for her in a booth near the back of the restaurant. She saw Kristen wave at her as Claire made her way to her. "Hey sorry I'm a little late." Claire said with a smile.

"It's fine, I just got here too." Kristen replied also giving Claire a warm friendly smile. Claire was relieved that Kristen was being so nice to her. She excepted at least a little meanness since they weren't that close. But soon Claire was taken out of her thought when she saw the most ah-nnoying boys in their grade. The soccer players. They must of recognized her and Kristen because they were on their way strait to there table. What was she supposed to do? Supposed to say? Should she ignore them? Run?

But it was too late they just got to their table with Derrington in front. "Look who we have here." He said with a huge grin on his face. "Where is the rest of the so called 'Pretty Committee'?" Derrington asked with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Vacation." Kristen answered angrily. Claire knew this wasn't going to be good. As she scanned the boys she noticed that there was an extra there. He had dark brown (nearly black) hair and dark brownish green eyes. He was beyond HART. He was standing in between Cam and Josh who seemed a bit nervous.

"And you too are here because..." Kemp said with a little sarcasm.

"I have a scholarship to finish." Kristen mumbled. She ah-bivously didn't want to talk to them right. Especially since the party incident.

The boys all nodded and then turned to Claire to hear her excuse to be at home all summer while her filthy rich friends were out on vacation having a blast.

"My parents want me to have a summer job." Claire said quietly. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Oh, well since were all here, you mind if we sit here do ya?" Derrington said while sliding in and sitting next to Claire before they could answer. The rest of the boys followed.

"Of course not." Kristen mumbled since she knew he didn't really want an answer.

_Who does he think he is?_ Claire thought to herself. _He is such a jerk. I can't believe Massie went out with him._ It was pretty obvious that the next few hours would go by real slowly.

**Ok well sorry for the real short chapter. I wanted to save the rest of the drama for the next chapter about Kristen and Claire. The next chapter will have Massie, Alicia, and Dylan in it and what happens when they get to the airport and their hotels. Remember to review and check out my other stories! Also ideas welcomed! I need some more ideas! Thanks! Oh and I need ATLEAST 10 reviews! Won't continue if I don't get reviews!**

**3.:****:CA****::. 3**


	4. Silly Boys! It's Girl Time!

Slice of Heaven

Table 12

June 5

7:10

"So, who is the new guy?" Claire asked even though she could care less. Though, he was a total HART, with his hazel eyes and shaggy dark blond hair.

"Oh yeah, this is my cousin Marcus. He's here for the summer, visiting from California." Replied Josh. "Marcus this is Kristen and Claire. We hang out with them sometimes." They mumbled their Hi's.

Claire felt uneasy the whole time. Cam seemed to side glance her every ten seconds. Kristen was also uneasy. Kemp seemed to be side glancing her too. He couldn't like her could he? Did Pervs even have hearts? Maybe she should find out? But before she could rethink it, a young blond waitress came up to them.

"Hi, can I get you guys anything to drink?" She said with a smile.

"Um, no thanks we were fixing to leave." Kristen said grabbing Claire's wrist, getting up. The waitress then mumbled an ok then went off to serve another table.

"Wait! We'll go with you." Derrick said getting up. "Actually me and Claire wanted to go alone. It's a _girls_ night out. Unless you want to dress up like one, LEAVE!" Kristen argued. She seemed pretty ticked by the way she was giving Derrick a death glare.

"Come on Kristen, don't be so harsh we just wanted to hang out with you guys." Replied Derrick giving them his puppy dog face no one could say no to. "But- fine…" She didn't think it mattered arguing with him. Derrick never takes no for an answer.

"Uh, Claire can I talk to you for a minute. Please?" Cam asked quietly, walking up to her. "Um, sure." What could he possibly want with her now? Rub it in her face that she made a big mistake? Or make up and say they were both wrong. Right! Like that was going to happen.

He led her to the front entrance leaving the rest of the group behind. "Look, um, I shouldn't have over reacted like I did. I really miss you." He said

"I don't know…All we do is fight…" Claire said quietly. She didn't know what to do now. "Just give me another chance."

"…Fine but only if you promise not to keep anymore secrets between us."

"Ok I-" But he was interrupted by a horribly familiar voice.

"Cam! I didn't except to see you here!" Screamed the none other then Duh-livia herself, then running up to him and kissing him strait on the lips.

Claire was horrified. How could he make up with her, when he was going out with Olivia? Without another word, she ran quickly back to the group, even though she could hear Cam calling her name. She tried not to cry, since Kristen made her promise earlier not to cry and mess up her make-up.

"Come on Claire. We're all going to hang out at Derrick's." Josh said as he adjusted his jacket.

She nodded, then following them to their bikes. She and Cam were both silent the whole ride to Derrick's, both thinking about what happened earlier.

Harrington Estate

Derrick's Room

7:50

Derrick, Cam, and Chris were playing some stupid video game while Kemp and Marcus cheered them on. Kristen was sitting next to Kemp reading a magazine while Claire and Josh sat on Derrick's bed chatting quietly.

"Sorry about what happened between you and Cam. I guess I should have warned you about Olivia." Josh said trying to comfort her. Claire was amazed at how caring Josh was and wondered why she didn't notice before.

"It's ok. I should have known it was going to happen." She looked down at her hands sadly. She really didn't see it coming. It now seemed like she never even knew the real Cam. She now didn't even know why she chose Cam over Josh. Sure Josh wasn't as romantic as Cam, but at least he tried.

"Hey, the guys and me were going down to the park tomorrow. Do you and Kristen want to come with?" Josh asked. "Sure. I wasn't planning on doing anything and I'm sure Kristen wasn't either."

"Great. I'll message you the details later." He said nodding. "Hey does Kristen like Kemp? He's totally into her now." He whispered making sure no one else heard him.

"I'm not sure but I'll ask her later." He then nodded returning back to watch the guys play. Claire then followed, with tons of things on her mind…

Hawaii

Honolulu

Blue View Hotel

June 5

5:55

Massie had just finished unpacking. She was so glad to be on vacation and away from Derrington. Ugh, how she despised him now. She was looking forward going to the beach tomorrow, hoping to meet some HARTs! She then laid on her bed and sighed. She wondered how Kristen and Claire were doing? She also wondered if the others were having as much fun as she is. Without another thought she quickly got up and walked into the living room of their hotel room, where her parents were.

"Hey Mom, I'm going for a small walk." She said grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"Ok dear, be careful!" Her mom called after her. But Massie just rolled her eyes. Why did parents have to be so embarrassing?

**Ok! So there is your chapter! I already made the next so I'll put it up next week! Remember, need 10 reviews to continue!!!**

**3::CA::3**


	5. Let's Talk Guys, Maybe Victory!

Block Estate

Guest House

Claire's Room

June 6th

12:00

Earlier Claire had asked if Kristen if she wanted to stay the night at her house on their way back from Derrington's house. Of course she wanted since Claire was her only PC friend still there. So here they are now, doing each other's hair now, just like they would have done if the rest of the PC was there.

"Hey Kristen, what do you think about Kemp?" Claire asked while Kristen was braiding her hair. "Ew. He's a total perv; I highly doubt I would ever be interested in _him._" Kristen said him like she would say smelly gym socks. Claire felt sorry for him for a split second. But it was his fault for being a pervert.

"Well, who are you interested in?" She asked while looking at her finished hair. "Um, that new guy, Marcus, he seems really sweet." Kristen said thoughtfully.

"Then you should get to know him more tomorrow. Josh said he does like to read sometimes." Claire exclaimed with a grin. "Finally! Someone who enjoys reading like me. Hopefully the guys don't freak out when we tell them about where we have to work."

Claire sighed. She forgot about that. "Let's not tell them. You never know what might happen."

"Yeah I guess your right… So, you not interested in Josh are you? You know Alicia will rip your eyes out if she found out." Kristen pointed out.

"What? Of course nawt! We're just friends, nothing else." Claire said. Of course she didn't like Josh. Right? Wrong! The whole time they were at Derrington's, she noticed every little thing Josh had and what Cam didn't. She so hated herself now for that. How could she do that to Alicia…again? She was quickly interrupted by Kristen.

"Well, I think _he's _interested in _you_! He was side-glancing you the _whole_ time!"

"So! Maybe I had something on my face or something!" He couldn't possibly like her again could he? I mean, Alicia has everything she has, even more. Alicia's prettier, flirtier, more popular, and all that good stuff! All she had was, well, prettiness and niceness. But who knows, stranger things have happened.

Spain

Airport

June 5th

10:30

Alicia gracefully made her way threw the airport to where her cousins stood. She knew this summer would be the best summer ever! She could watch Nina's smudged look when she rubs it in her face about that fateful day when she got in the biggest trouble of her life, Listen to her other cousins teach her more about guys, and meet even hotter guys then Josh! What? They weren't _official_ yet.

"Alicia! Hola! You look fabulous as usual." Her cousin, Sasha said. "Gracias, Sasha. You and Christina both!" Alicia only smirked cockily at Nina who seemed to still be the mere shadow of her two sisters.

"Gracias Alicia." Sasha and Christina both said. "Come on, let go ahead and go to the house. We have so much to catch up on!" Christina exclaimed perkily.

And with that, they quickly got Alicia's bags, and left the airport. And to Alicia, the whole ride back made Alicia feel victorious since Nina had on her 'evil look' the whole time. She could help but smirk.

**Ok short I know but just putting up early since I guess I'm going to finish "Hating You Makes Me Love you" but I better get more reviews. For both! IF you want me to continue! Oh yeah and Alicia's, Massie's, and Dylan's are supposed to be short for their first two parts. It's like a filler for them. I plan on making this at least 30 chapters' long. Thanks much!**

**LUV,**

**.::CA::.**


	6. Love Triangles

**Block Estate**

**Guest House**

**Claire's Room**

**June 7th**

**9:00**

_Ridin' in the drop top with the top down  
Saw you switchin' lanes girl  
Pull up to the red light, lookin' right  
_

_Come here, let me get your name girl  
Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like  
Let me pick your brain girl  
_

_And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl  
But let me show you 'round, let me take you out  
Bet you we could we could have some fun girl  
_

_'Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl  
But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings  
Do it how you want it done girl  
And who would've thought that you could be the one 'cause I_

I can't wait to fall in love with you  
You can't wait to fall in love with me  
This just can't be summer love, you'll see  
This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)

The song _Summer Love by Justin Timberlake_ blasted from Claire's iHome. It was her one of her favorite songs. With a slight moan, Claire turned it off. She then gently shook Kristen awake and got dressed quickly. She put on an old shirt and capris from Aeropostale and her polka dotted keds and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

"Kris will ya get up already!" Claire said shaking Kristen again.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll be down in a sec." Kristen then got up from her sleeping bag and began brushing her hair. "Hey, did you text Josh yet about when we're supposed to be at the park?"

"Not yet. I'll do it now. Just hurry and ger ready. You know guys hate having to wait." Claire joked then quickly ran down stairs.

She sat on the couch making sure no one was in the room before she texted him.

**Claire: Hey. Wut time 2 be park?**

**Josh: Hour. Talk 2 Kris bout Kemp?**

**Claire: Yeah. She seems 2 like Marcus.**

**Josh: K. Talk bout it l8er park. See u there:)**

**Claire: K:)**

Then Kristen came down as soon as she just finished texting him. "Hey. What he say?" She asked while plopping down on the couch. "He said be there in an hour."

"Cool. Well let's get going now. I like to be early." Kristen said with a grin.

**Westchester Park**

**June 7**

**10:30**

Kristen, Derrick, Cam, and Marcus were all playing soccer, Kemp and Chris were being pervs as usual, checking out some girls who were chatting it up near them, and Josh and Claire were talking in low voices.

"What do you think we should do about Kristen and Kemp? He like, won't stop talking about her." Josh asked Claire as he looked over at Kemp. "I don't know. She really likes Marcus I think."

"Well he told me yesterday who he thought was hot." He said with a slight jealous look in his eye. "Really! Who?" She asked curiously.

"You...He was talking about you with Cam, who looked like he was going to wring his neck" Josh exclaimed with a grin.

"Well serves him right. He shouldn't have done what he did." Claire replied angerly. She looked over at Cam who smiled shyly at her, but she turned away.

"Still upset about that huh? Well don't worry about it. Cam doesn't deserve you anyway." Josh said trying to make her feel better.

"So you think I should go after Marcus?" Claire asked hopefully. "Well I didn't mean-'' But Claire cut him off.

"Thanks Josh you're the best." She said merrily then giving him a friendly hug before walking over to Marcus and Kristen.

Josh sighed. He really meant him, but he did want her to be happy. _Why won't she ever like me? I'm just as good as Marcus…_He thought sadly.

_Over to Kemp_

_Why can't she just like me! I'm way better then that Marcus freak. What makes him so great? Maybe I should ask Claire for some help…_He thought. Kemp really did like Kristen and would change his perverted ways just to be with her. But would that be enough? He needed a better idea and fast.

_Over to Marcus…_

_Wow Claire looks so hott even when doesn't try. _He thought_. I wonder if she likes me. Oh great, Josh is giving me his evil eye. I know the best way to make him even madder too._

"Hey Claire...Would you like to go out with me tonight? Like, a date?" Marcus asked hopefully.

"Uh..."

_Over to Claire and Kristen…_

_Yes! Marcus asked me out! But, what about Kris? We're just becoming good friends and I'm stealing her crush. _Claire thought sadly.

She then looked over to Kristen as if saying,_ "Is it ok?" _Kristen gave a slight sad nod at her. Claire gave a _thank you _grin before looking back at Marcus.

"I'd love too." They both grinned at each other before walking away from Kristen to talk.

Kristen sighed. _Why does that every time I like someone, they don't like me back? My life sucks…_She thought. Kristen noticed Kemp looking at her, but she just looked away. _I'm never going to like that perverted jerk. _With that, that she walked over to Derrick to talk about soccer, as she usually does.

_Over to Derrick…_

_Wow, that was weird. Why does everyone have girl problems these days. I really feel bad for Josh and Kemp. They look so sad and…What him I thinking! I'm turning into a sissy. Well I better go back and pretend to be listening to Kristen, she seems to be getting mad. _Derrick thought looking at Kristen pretending to listen._ Hmm… Kristen seems pretty cool. Wonder if she likes me…Ah I'll find out later._

_Over to Cam…_

_Why does everyone all of a sudden like Claire? Don't they know she's MY girlfriend- well ex. God I miss her. Why didn't I break up with Olivia first! I'm so retarded!_ Cam thought mentally kicking himself. He then decided he was going to do whatever it takes to when Claire back. Even if it means hurting his friends as well…

**Ok so there it is! Short I know but I now have to write the Hating You Makes Me Love You chapter again because somehow, it got deleted… and yes I am continuing it but very slowly… Review too please! Remember, neeed 10 to continue!**

**LUV,**

**.:CA:.**


	7. HAH I'm BACKKKK!

Heyy people!!!!

Yeah I know I haven't been on in like, forever! I bet most of you thought I disappeared off the face of the earth! Anyway, I know I haven't updated ANY of my stories in what, a year? But I seriously am going to try and finish what I started. But I am going to need some help. You see, I've been so busy this past year with school, sports, friends, etc. that I won't be able to finish these stories alone. So, I really need a co-writer or something to get me back on track. If any of you can help, please PLEASE message me or whatever. It will be really helpful. I need to finish these old stories so I can start on my new ideas I have! So please help! One more thing; I want to say thanks to all the fellow writers who still believed in me. Thanks so much! I'll try and update as soon as I can

.::3 CA3.::


End file.
